Mario And Sonic Holiday Shot: Halloween Special
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Number 2 in the series! A new holiday enfolds, and creates a mad party hosted by Amy, and the Mario Crew is also invited!


_**Bwahahahahahahahaha! HAPPY HALLOWEEN READERS! HERE'S A TREAT!**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Mario.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haloween Shot:<strong>_

_**Mobius or wherever each event takes place 7:00pm**_

The full moon was shining brightly. It was greatly silent on this peaceful evening. But it was cut short as two bulky furry figures with spiked cleat shoes walked upon the cliff. As they looked down upon the land, a dark enigmatic monster type figure was shooting beams of dark energy and flames at the civilians and terrain in front of it. A rocky golem came and then started punching the beast. They then howled at the moon, and jumped off the cliff as well as landing on top of the Colossus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours previous, 4:30 pm<strong>_

The blue blur was speeding across the fields like always. Halloween was here and he couldn't think or get a good costume or anything for the holiday.

"Dang, this is harder than I thought..."

Sonic then quickly checked his watch.

"GAH! ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES!"

"Few minutes till what?"

Sonic turned behind him to see a black and red hedgehog.

"Hey, you remember the party Peach threw at Thanksgiving right?"

"Yes."

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour previous to this event:<strong>_

Sonic was on a computer, slamming his fingers on the keyboard.

"Drink it in pal! That's how failure tastes!"

Sonic was pwning some newbs in an MMO he was playing.

"I don't usually kill morons this fast!"

A knock was then shortly heard on his door.

"Aw great, now what?"

Sonic then reluctantly logged off his game. He then jumped and started running for the door when the shriek was heard of:

"SONIC! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Oh crud..."

Sonic yanked the door open, revealing a very angry pink hedgehog at the door.

"Hey Amy..."

"What took you so long to open a darn door?"

Sonic then checked his watch.

"Amy, chill, it's only been a few minutes."

Amy just smiled, making the anger disappear.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I have an idea we could discuss."

"Sure, just come in."

Sonic then let his girlfriend inside, and they sat at a small table for the discussion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present time:<strong>_

"And so Amy decided to throw a Halloween party. The invitations been sent out a little bit ago, but were just missing costumes!"

Shadow turned away.

"You just explained to me something that I have no interest in again."

Sonic just smirked in realization.

"Ya know, Rouge sent me a photo a week back ago..."

Shadow just snarled at him.

"Not possible. I won't fall for it this time."

Sonic took his phone out and showed Shadow something to him.

"Let's see, Shadow's favorite art, fan art, and photos. Oh how about this one!"

Shadow cocked his head behind himself to look at Sonic's phone.

"That, that's worse than the first!"

"I have these just in case, you know, for Blackmail. Thank you Rouge."

"Grrr..."

"By the way, if you're going to the party, you need a costume for the party. And I need to get some more candy, chocolate, and other sweets."

"Chocolate!"

Sonic looked behind him to see a little flying brown chipmunk.

"What in the world?"

"HI SONIC!"

"CHIP!"

Chip flew around Sonic's head and laughing.

"What is up Chip?"

"Well, I somehow heard you talking about chocolate and stuff, and somehow I ended up here."

"But weren't you sealed? Along with Dark Gaia?"

Chip's eyes opened wide.

"GAH! If I'm here, then that means-"

It was too late. The skies then started glooming, as well as the ground started splitting apart in crevasses.

"LOOK OUT!"

Lightning shortly then struck the two hedgehogs.

"GRAGH!"

As they were getting shocked with the dark lightning, their bodies started growing large amounts of fur, fangs then started protruding out of their teeth, as well as gaining claws and spiked shoes.

"Now, he really has done it."

After the lighting strike, the monstrous Dark Gaia emerged from the depths of the planet, and his dark atmospheric energy was released.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour previous, Mushroom Kingdom:<strong>_

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Princesses and Mario bros were playing a tennis game.

"Deuce! Mario and Peach!"

The thing is, the brothers were paired up with a Princess and they were playing against each other. Mario's then took the tennis ball in his hand and smirked.

"Let's-a go!"

Mario served the ball, hard, and his brother pulled his racket back very far.

"Here we go!"

Luigi was able to return the shot and sent it back to him.

"Peachy!"

Peach then smashed the airborne ball over the net and towards the out point line, but it was still counted as an in.

"Advantage! Mario and Peach!"

Soon, all four of their rackets were lit up with a laser light circling the rackets. Mario took the Tennis Ball again, and prepared to serve again.

"Yah!"

The ball was sent towards Daisy, who returned it to Peach, who sent it back to Luigi, and Mario had smacked it right towards his brother. By then, all of their rackets had a sparkly circle around it. But as the ball came towards Luigi, he had a grin on his face.

"POWER-"

As he said that, a yellow circle came around him and his racket turned into a large mallet.

"SHOT!"

As the mallet made contact with the ball, it headed straight for Peach, while some stars trailed behind it. Peach then pulled her racket back as she had the same yellow circle around her.

"Power-"

Peach then spun around in a tornado and hearts surrounded her racket.

"Shot!"

As she hit the ball, the hearts went around it and made the ball go to a more curved direction away from the others on the court. Daisy then had a yellow circle around her.

"Power!"

Daisy then dived for the ball, and as she did, a flowerbed grew underneath her.

"SHOT!"

As she hit the ball, Either Peach or Mario were a bit far from the ball. But Mario made a mad dash for it.

"POWER!"

While Mario was running, he was able to reach the ball and his racket turned into a large Iron Hammer.

"SHOT!"

Mario smashed the ball with the hammer, where it had lit up in flames and hit the back to the court.

"YAHOO!"

"GAME, SET, AND MATCH! MARIO AND PRINCESS PEACH!"

"Yes! We did it!"

Mario and Peach then ran up and embraced each other for their victory, but not until Peach's phone rang.

"Hello, Princess Peach."

A feminine voice was then heard on the other line.

"Peach! It's Amy!"

Peach then listened with great interest.

"Amy? Why of all people did you decide to call me?"

"Well, you know today is Halloween and such right?"

"Yes, but there's really nothing special about this holiday for us. We just sit at the castle and give the candy to those who come by."

"Well, Me and Sonic are throwing a Halloween Party! What do you think?"

"That would be fun! We'll come!"

Soon some loud voices and noises were heard from the phone.

"Hey! You're shapeshifting into a dead guy!"

Peach then looked at her phone in confusion.

"Uh, sorry about that, Sonic's just playing a video game on his computer with his friends. It starts at 5! See you then!"

Peach then hung up the phone and started talking to Mario about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coconut Mall 4:00pm<strong>_

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy then had walked in the entrance.

"Well, looks like this it guys! Let's go get some costumes for the party!"

"Yeah!"

The Mario Bros then headed to a local hardware store and some other things, while Peach and Daisy went to a costume retailer. The Mario bros were looking around, grabbing various and weird objects, but they managed to get stuff for themselves.

"That is ninety nine coins sir."

Luigi just gulped as he looked through his wallet.

"Eh…"

Luigi reluctantly took out a few Star coins and gave them to the cashier.

"Thank You! Have a nice day!"

Luigi just looked downcast as he picked up his supplies fro his costume.

"Cheer up bro, we'll get them back soon enough."

"Alright then, did you have your stuff?"

Mario showed his own bag similar to Luigi's.

"Yep! Let's go and build our costumes!"

Meanwhile, the Princesses were sorta running their own costume fashion show at the retailer.

"Hmm, this looks very nice! I'll take it!"

Daisy smiled at Peach's choice of the costume.

"You should get these two!"

"Perfect!"

"That would be a total of 50 coins Princess."

Daisy then pulled out a gold plastic card.

"I got this, besides, I haven't bought anything in a month!"

As the clerk swiped Daisy's credit card, their costumes were packed into bags and they called out to their respective plumber boyfriends.

"Mario!"

"Weegee!"

Mario and Luigi then ran up and walked out of the mall to try stuff on. Although, there were two pairs of eyes looking through a plant that seethed rage.

"So they think they have cool costumes, we'll show them!"

"But how?"

The first pair looked at a store that said "Ultimately Awesome Costumes That Will Impress Your Friends and Foes!".

"Follow me!"

A fat yellow and skinny purple figure then walked towards the costume store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Field of Warp Pipes 4:55pm<strong>_

Professor was setting up a warp pipe with a dimension crosser, working with some wires.

"Is it ready yet?"

The professor turned to look at Mario.

"Yep! Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded his or her heads.

"Let's a go!"

The newly dressed cast was here. Mario had dressed up as a doctor, Peach had a fairy costume, Yoshi, was a pirate, Birdo…just simply put on a set of bunny ears. Donkey Kong was the Yeti scheme from SSBB, and Diddy Kong was a Karate Master with a gi and belt. Although, there were two missing…

"Where's Luigi and Daisy?"

An all too familiar theme then started playing in the background to everyone's confusion.

"Who can you call?"

Smoke was cleared when Luigi came out of the smoke and a bright explosion of lights came from behind him.

"GHOSTBUSTERS! WEE-GEE!"

As the very famous theme of Ghostbusters was playing Luigi was walking very dramatically, while his hybrid costume of a ghostbuster was being "sported".

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!"

Something then quickly tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

A large, imposing, ghostly figure appeared before Luigi's eyes.

"AP!"

Luigi then turned on his vacuum sucking the ghost in.

"Hey whoa, whoa, whoa!"

The "ghost" was sucked into the Vacuum.

"Luigi!"

The "ghost" turned out to be a sheet, which revealed Daisy who had a costume that made Luigi blush s madly.

"Oh sorry…"

Daisy had a chest height and width tank top, blue baggy pants, and shoes that resembled an elf's. In simpler terms, she was a Gerudo from the Legend of Zelda.

"Heh, heh heh…"

"Doesn't matter, are we ready to go?"

fired up the pipe and dimension crosser, and all of them jumped into it.

"Well, that's that."

As soon as turned around, 2 figures then leaped into the pipe as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy's house 4:59pm<strong>_

The Sonic crew was around, cept Shadow and Sonic. Tails was Mr. Albert Einstien, Amy was a Bella from "Beauty and the Beast", both Silver and Blaze were the knights from the round table, Espio, was definitely a ninja, Vector wore a dragon head, and Charmy had…a bee _soldier_costume. Rouge soon flew in.

"You're all going to have a good laugh at this."

Rouge was a vampire, of course. But she was snickering madly at the thought of something.

"Alright Knuckles! Come in!"

"The rules were still set right?"

"Yes, I lost already, so I owe you!"

The door swung open, revealing a red echidna in a Japanese School Girl outfit. Amy just whispered to Rouge.

"Who's the girl?"

"Wow, I am truly a goddess at working with looks. That is no girl, but Knuckles."

Everyone's mouths just dropped significantly wide.

"Knu-Knu-Knuckles?"

Knuckles walked in with rage clearly drawn across his face.

"YOU! Wait, you're not in the costume! 500 rings batgirl!"

Rouge just gave him the money and smirked.

"The bet was that we both had to go in the costume that we gave each other for the entire day, if one lost, they owed em a jewel or 500 rings. But since you can't quote on quote 'affords' it, the bet still has to go!"

"You never told me that!"

"I know. You were just too ignorant to hear them, just like I thought."

Rouge and the others laughed at Knuckles look, and they soon heard a crash outside. Any then went outside to investigate.

"Well, we're here!"

It was Mario and his crew, and soon, people then caught up with each other through talking.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile 5:23pm<strong>_

When the 2 hedgehogs, came to look at the large monster. Shadow looked at himself then the large monstrosity in front of him.

"Son of Chaos! What the Heck is this?"

Sonic just growled through his more wolf like teeth.

"It's a werehog form! But we don't have it! Plus there is no full moon!"

Shadow just growled as he looked at the sky.

"Like now?"

Sonic looked as well, seeing that the moon is in fact full.

"And our forms must have came from that lightning!"

Both hedgehogs were now more muscular and furrier than ever before. Dark Gaia however, just shot an energy beam at them.

"Look out!"

"No need!"

Sonic used his now stretchy limbs to get them out of there.

"Shadow, what do we do?"

Shadow ran out and started running at the monster.

"Chaos-"

Shadow then used his stretchy limbs to grab a tree and go up above his head.

"SPEAR!"

Shadow threw his hands down and shot out a dark spear.

"Ragh!"

"Alright! He's got the mastery of the form in seconds!"

Chip looked at the new warhog.

"Shadow, his new abilities are as yours, but I can sense, that he can't use his teleportation."

Sonic then looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, probably to balance things out a little."

"Alright! Let's get moving!"

Sonic then used his arms to follow Shadow and attack.

"TAKE THIS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the P<strong>__**arty 5:30pm**_

That this is thriller! thriller night! 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try! Thriller! thriller night! So let me hold you tight and share a Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight!

The dance floor was covered with the crew duking it out in dance battles, Tails, Mario and Luigi were down on the dance floor taking the thrills out of the dance crowd. Omega was on radio mode, so he was playing all the tunes.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked behind them to look at a thin purple Jester and a fat yellow astronaut.

"And you are?"

They both came to the dance floor.

"It is I! Wario!"

"And ME! Waluigi!"

All that was heard were cricket chirps.

"Aw c'mon…"

People already started to leave the dance floor to go outside or eat the candy, sweets, or drinks provided. Soon, Wario and Waluigi just growled.

"If you can't be better than them, ELIMINATE THEM!"

"But what can we do?"

Wario then whispered something into his ear.

"Oh! That's good. But who first?"

Wario pointed at Knuckles.

"The red girl."

Waluigi just looked at his brother confused.

"That's a guy."

Er…

"Let's just go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Knuckles 5:40pm<strong>_

"Stupid, stupid mouth, dress is riding my rear, and how can women wear these, these, things?"

Soon a small piece of paper dropped on his head. He looked up and saw Rouge dropped it to him with a bag.

"What's this?"

He took it off his head and read it.

"Knucklehead, I have a different costume for you instead of the dress I gave you. Meet me out back to see it. This won't count towards the bet, Rouge."

Knuckles threw it in the trash.

"Anything better than this humiliating thing."

Knuckles quickly rushed out of the house and went to Amy's backyard, finding no one there.

"Wait a second. Rouge! Where are you? Geez!"

"Fire!"

"Huh?"

Soon, orange goop and seeds piled out and hit Knuckles all over him.

"AGH! MY DRESS!"

He looked up to see Wario, Waluigi, and Rouge laughing at him.

"YOU!"

"Don't worry, I got you a new costume."

Rouge tossed the bag into Knuckles arms. He looked inside and his eyes widened.

"THIS IS A JOKE!"

"Unless you pay me with the Master Emerald or 1000 rings, you're in that goopy thing."

"Grr…..."

Knuckles went inside and changed costumes.

Wario snickered as the echidna went back inside the house. Waluigi looked at his fatter counterpart.

"Who's next?"

"That Black Hedgehog isn't here after he ripped us off, so we got our favourite Green stache."

Rouge handed them both a bottle.

"Here, this might help."

Rouge then flew away. And had stolen Wario's new diamond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luigi 5:50pm:<strong>_

Luigi was talking to daisy all fine and dandy. Wario and Waluigi hid behind a plant and planned their move.

"Ok, you distract them, and I'll slip these in his drink! When I'm done, I'll give you the signal!"

"OK!"

Waluigi then strutted his stuff and hit the techno music on Omega's Radio function.

"Ah yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Waluigi time!"

Waluigi was shamelessly doing 80s disco moves and other things that had kept the crowd's attention to how bad his moves were.

"And a 1-2-3-4!"

Wario quickly emptied the bottle into Luigi's drink and they dissolved quickly. Wario gave Waluigi the signal, which meant his part was done.

"Thank you! Waluigi always in the house."

As Waluigi walked off the floor, everyone just stared at him with utter confusion.

"I know! You're all speechless at my awesome moves!"

Wario then gave his brother a drink and watched as Luigi took a sip.

"Oh boy…"

"Luigi, you don't look too good."

"It's nothing Daisy. Mama mia! Where's a restroom!"

Luigi then rushed out towards a random door, which conveniently held the toilet. As the door slammed, Wario and Waluigi were laughing hysterically.

"CHE DIAVOLO!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I'ma kill whoever dida this!"

Wario and Waluigi then stopped laughing for a second to breathe.

"Ok bro, who's next?"

Wario looked around as he saw a few pies at the snacks table.

"The plant head and his kitty."

_**Sonic and Shadow's battle 6:00pm**_

Sonic and Shadow's respective Werehog or Warhog form wasn't helping to destroy the Dark Gaia.

"Gah! What on Earth is this thing made of?"

Shadow then cupped his hands together in a battle stance.

"Chaos-"

A dark energy beam then shot out in Shadow's direction.

"Blast!"

A dark red beam then shot out of Shadow's hand that had collided with the darker energy beam.

"Gragh!"

It was clearly a struggle against the dark beast.

"Sonic WIND!"

Sonic then did the same and a blue energy attack shot out and was boosting the power of the Chaos Blast beam.

"HA!"

"FRAH!"

The beams then hit Dark Gaia straight in the eye.

"Heh. Not so tough huh?"

The Dark Gaia just roared again, but was punched by a rocky golem.

"Chip!"

"That's Chip?"

Chip was now the Gaia Colossus, helping the Werehogs.

"I'm buying you two time, get on that cliff! We can then attack the eye again!"

"Got it!"

Sonic and Shadow then began to run, but not before facing some Dark Gaia minions.

"Looks like we have to get rid of them first!"

"Let's go Shadow!"

Soon fists were slamming the dark enemies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Silver and Blaze 6:12pm<strong>_

"En garde!"

Silver and Blaze in their knights costumes wit real fencing swords started to fence each other.

"Touche!"

"Ha!"

Silver thrusted his sword forward, but missing his target.

"You're finished!"

Blaze got him in the stomach.

"I win, you have to many openings Silver."

"I know. I'll try harder next time."

"Hey can you get us something Silver?"

"Anything for you Blaze."

Blaze just giggled and kissed Silver's cheek.

"I'll be right back princess."

As Silver was walking towards the table, his foot hit a wire in front of the table.

"Well, that's o-"

Soon, Pies from 3 different directions hit him, and one hit him in the face as well.

"Oh my, Silver!"

Silver just looked at the ruined armor of pie.

"Blaze! I'm so sorry!"

Blaze just smiled.

"It's ok, don't be so sorry, I can just get a washcloth."

Amy then came by and pointed at the bathroom.

"Luigi's done, so I think there's a washcloth in there."

"Thanks."

As Blaze opened the door, a bucket of water fell on her.

"SON OF A CHAO!"

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

OF course, the Wario Bros, they were once again laughing their heads off from the hilarious and elaborate prank they pulled.

"What's worse is that it is TOILET water!"

"Alright, last two. Who they are?"

Wario grinned as he took a look at the Chaotix.

"The purple dude."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Chaotix 6:32pm<strong>_

Espio was digging through the bowl of candy looking for some item he dropped.

"Now where is that Ninja Star?"

As Espio was looking through the bowl, Wario pulled out a Candy that had a lightning bolt on it.

"Heh heh. This is going to be awesome!"

Wario then gave it to Waluigi and started running to the table and started grabbing some candy with his right hand, and quickly exchanging it for the candy he got from Wario.

"Ooooo…Candy time!"

As he walked away, Espio kept looking through the candy.

"Here it is!"

As Espio pulled out the ninja star, he also got a piece of candy with a bolt of lightning on it.

"What's this?"

Espio observed the piece, before taking it and opening it up.

"Eh. Why not."

Before Espio ate the candy, Charmy swiped it and ate it quickly, who then started getting thunder around him.

"CHARMY! STAY AW-"

But it was also too late, for Charmy accidentally crashed into Espio, both getting shocked.

"Bwahahahaha!"

The Wario Bros were once again laughing in hysteretically, for this was probably one of their best works.

"GAH!"

"Ahahahahaha! Now where's that little Black Hedgehog?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Werehogs 7:00pm<strong>_

As Sonic and Shadow beat up their last enemy, they eventually made it to the designated cliff. As they got ready to jump, they howled at the full moon and leaped onto the Gaia Colossus.

"Let's do this Shadow!"

Sonic first jumped off the Golem's head, and used his limbs to punch his eyes and get atop of his head.

"Chaos-"

Shadow 's fists then had energy accumulating inside of them.

"Spear!"

Shadow threw the two energy bursts into the enemies eyes.

"Now!"

As the monster's head tilted back, Sonic grabbed the head by the back and threw it into the ground. His eyes widened at the site of his destruction and how close they were to.

"Amy's house!"

As the crash was heard, everyone from the party started flooding out.

"What is that?"

Mario just looked at the 2 Werehogs.

"Who are you guys?"

"It's me! Sonic! We both got zapped and we turned into Werehogs!"

Mario then looked at the hulking beast that was about the size of a continent. Chip then crashed into the Earth next to them.

"We gotta reseal it!"

Mario looked at this doctor's outfit.

"Let's-a go!"

Mario took out a Fire Flower.

"Wahoo!"

His outfit was now red, and his fists hand fire clearly visible in his hands. Luigi powered up his Proton Pack, Poltergust 5000 hybrid.

"Okee-Dokee!"

Luigi first fired a stream at it, paralyzing it for a few seconds.

"NOW!"

Mario, Sonic, and Shadow cupped their hands getting ready for an attack.

"FireBALL!"

"Sonic Wind!"

"Chaos Blast!"

As their respective attacks were used, they fused together with Luigi's Proton Stream.

"Fire Chaos Wind Stream!"

The force of their attacks penetrated the Dark Gaia's eye, and it started sinking back into the depths of the Earth.

"That's it guys!"

Chip then flew by them and gave Sonic and Shadow bracelets.

"This should keep your forms intact, just call upon it to revert or transform into your 'Were' forms."

Sonic and Shadow put them on.

"Thanks Chip."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Party Time! 7:30pm<strong>_

Sonic and Amy were having a good time, even though he was still a Werehog, and Shadow was getting embraced by Rouge like no tomorrow.

"You have so much fuuurrrr!"

Shadow was kinda cringing at the contact from Rouge, who hasn't shown him this much emotion before. Think of it as early Sonamy.

"Shadow! Look!"

Shadow took a look at a table that contained one of Shadow's most prized items.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!"

Shadow dove for the Cyan emerald, but soon Omega saw what Shadow was doing, Omega played a voice box from Star Wars.

"NO! IT'S A TRAP!"

But it was too late, as soon as Shadow grabbed the emerald, a large vat of green jello fell onto him, smothering his fur.

"Bwahahahaha!"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Shadow then started chasing the Wario bros around while everyone was laughing at their Trick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9pm:<strong>_

The Mario crew was getting ready to leave with a Transporter pipe that was conveniently there.

"Well, it was good seeing you guys again. Have a Happy Halloween!"

Mario gave him thumbs up.

"You too!"

Soon the Mario Crew disappeared in a flash through the pipe. But at that moment everyone saw Knuckles wearing his "new" costume.

"Uh…Knuckles?"

Knuckles was wearing Rouge's body suit from Sonic Heroes.

"Don't mention this again."

But alas, everyone took out their phones and took pictures.

* * *

><p>TRICK OR TREAT! I DONT OWN THRILLER!<p> 


End file.
